


The Beta Prince

by promptoisachocoboangel (chalicedungeon)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Human Experimentation, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Misunderstandings, beta Ignis, beta Noctis, omega Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalicedungeon/pseuds/promptoisachocoboangel
Summary: Kings are alphas. Noctis is a beta.(Or, Gladio courts Prompto and Noctis learns some things about himself.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the prologue to this in my fic dump the other day, but I've decided to actually write the rest? Or something. Each part is sort of able to stand on its own, but probably shouldn't.
> 
> If you have any questions about my sort of non-traditional but still pretty normal a/b/o universe, just ask away. You can find me at tumblr, too (@chalice-dungeon). :D

"Noct, just because of whatever Gladio and I have...it doesn't mean you aren't still my best friend."

 

Noctis smiles and pulls Prompto in for a hug. Noctis is only sure of a few things in his life: he loves his family. He is a beta. Prompto is Prompto.

 

They’re going to be okay.

 

\-- 

  
  


Kings are, without exception, alphas. Noctis is – not. His father always encouraged him, in his own alpha-way, to walk tall and show that a beta can be alpha too – but Noctis isn't too sure of that.

 

Ignis is a beta, born a beta and raised a beta. Noctis was raised as an alpha, and finds he doesn't know how to be either.

 

Gladio is happy as an alpha. His family line is alpha all the way back to his great-great grandfather. Amicitia alphas are strong and sturdy, bred to be the shields of kings. When Noctis had asked him what it was like to be an alpha, the look he'd gotten back was stern.

 

"Even if you're a beta, you're still an alpha, Noct," he'd said. Gladio was never very helpful when it came to these things. When things got tough, Gladio would slap him across the back and tell him to alpha up, like Noctis could just change his beta nature if he tried hard enough.

 

Being friends with Prompto is easiest most of time, so long as they avoid talking about alphas or betas. Prompto had known he was an omega since he was a little boy, and he'd fought against it from the beginning. Everyone knew - he was small, held weight like water, and sometimes didn't show up in class for days at a time. By the time they were in high school and Prompto had lost the weight from childhood, he'd started hiding his omega nature. He'd go to school even in the middle of a cycle, something he'd once confided in Noctis after he'd had to go to the nurse's office in the middle of class. His hips had been hurting so bad that just sitting in the plastic chairs in the class had multiplied the pain tenfold.

 

"Please don't tell anyone," he'd begged. "Just tell them I'm a beta."

 

Noctis was reluctant as a beta himself, but everyone assumed he was an alpha and he'd never corrected anyone. What was one more lie?

 


	2. Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis's story.

A man with the king’s crest on his sleeve comes to the beta orphanage with a specific child in mind: quiet, smart, even-tempered, easy to direct. He leaves with Ignis.

 

At six years old, Ignis is the perfect age for molding into Prince Noctis’s personal advisor. He is malleable at this age, but not so easily influenced that Noctis will be able to assert his will on him. He is literate and eager to have his head filled with the endless knowledge in the citadel’s libraries. The tutors all love him dearly. Above all, Ignis is the perfect foil to Noctis.

 

Traditionally, an omega child would be paired with an alpha prince - for balance, the old books say - but the King requested a beta-beta pairing for Noctis. The citadel is home to many alphas an omegas, but betas are often laborers in rural, far flung places. 

 

Ignis would have fared poorly as a laborer - he is better with flour coated hands rather than dirt under his fingernails. He is happy to live in the citadel, even if he has to babysit the beta prince.

 

\--

 

In order to best serve the prince, Ignis must know how to fight. His training schedule often overlaps with the prince’s shield’s, and they are hardly strangers. It is at one of these crossings when an important bit of information is brought to Ignis’s attention.

 

“Noctis smells.” Gladio is always frank, and this is no exeption.

 

“And this is of concern, why?”

 

“Noctis smells like  _ omega _ .”

 

In any other circumstance, Ignis wouldn’t have worried. There were plenty of omegas in Insomnia, after all, but - Noctis had recently developed a nasty habit of sneaking out of the citadel at night.

 

If the prince got some commoner omega pregnant when he was barely sixteen… the scandal would be impossible to hide. Gladio’s grimace was a sign that he’d been thinking the same thing.

 

“I’m going to follow him. Tonight.”

 

\---

 

Gladio is like a bull in a porcelain shop. 

 

“I’m a shield, I don’t have to be subtle,” he’d said when he almost knocked a over a trash can on someone’s curb. (Later, Ignis would realize that if Gladio is a bull, Prompto is a hurricane. If omegas are supposed to be graceful, he must secretly be an alpha.)

 

“He went in that window,” Gladio says, pointing to a small and unassuming house. “I’m going in.”

 

Ignis startles. Noctis will certainly rebel even worse if they muck this up.

 

“Wait,” Ignis says. “Think this through before doing something rash. Let’s look through the window first.”

 

Gladio makes a noise deep in his throat, but alpha growls don’t work on betas. Ignis ignores it. 

 

“You’re too soft on him,” Gladio mumbles. Ignis pretends not to hear.

 

The window Noctis climbed through is curtained. The window above, however, is not - light shines through invitingly, illuminating the tree across from the house.

 

“I’ll climb that tree and figure out if this needs our immediate attention,” Ignis says. Gladio cups his hands to make a foothold. Ignis uses it to reach a branch that holds his weight. He’s directly across from the window now, and can make out a person shape inside. 

 

He’d thought this through and brought binoculars. 

 

Noctis is asleep. Ignis can make out his shape on the bed. There’s another person in the room, most likely the omega. Their back is turned to the window, and they are sitting at a desk pushed against the far wall of the room. 

 

The omega turns around suddenly, wheeling his chair across the small room to the bed. The omega looks male to Ignis, and he has bright blond hair. 

 

The omega is shaking Noctis awake. Has the prince been having nightmares again? 

 

Noctis nuzzles into the omega’s hand, and the omega nudges Noctis’s shoulder in response. 

 

Ignis tries to get a better look - the omega is talking. If Ignis can just get a little closer, maybe he can make out what they’re saying -- 

 

The branch snaps with a loud noise, and the omega’s head snaps up, zeroing in on the branch Ignis is clinging to. He’s urgently shaking Noctis awake.

 

Noctis makes eye contact with Ignis. Ignis falls out of the tree. Gladio doesn’t catch him.

 

\---

 

Gladio is pulling Ignis up by the wrist when the door to the house flies open.

 

“Are you kidding me!? I’d expect this from Gladio, but you, Ignis?” Noctis is livid. If Ignis was an alpha he’s sure Noctis’s smell would be strong enough to send him reeling. 

 

Ignis dusts himself off and gathers his thoughts.

 

"May I remind you, prince Noctis, that you will rule Lucis some day? There's no place in your life for youthful digressions," Ignis said, pushing his glasses against the bridge of his nose.   
  
"Prompto's not a digression! He's my friend. Besides, I'm not some  _ alpha- _ "   
  
"Oi," Gladio cuts in, "Alpha or not, you can't mess around with omegas without telling anyone."   
  
Noctis's omega friend, Prompto, had been lingering in the doorway, not entirely sure what to do, but he came outside at Gladio's veiled accusation.   
  
"Just because you're an alpha doesn't mean you can talk about me like- like that!"   
  
Ignis can see Gladio's nostrils flaring, even in the low light. This could become a situation if he doesn't try to diffuse it soon.   
  
"Prompto, is it alright if we go inside?" They can’t be seen shouting at each other in some suburban neighborhood in Insomnia like this.   
  
"H-huh? Yeah, my parents aren't home..." Prompto mumbles, running his fingers through his hair. He steps back into the house. Ignis notes that he's barefooted. 

 

The house is dark and unfriendly. There are no pictures on the walls, no extra slippers by the door. Prompto had mentioned parents, but they must not be home often. 

 

Omegas need contact. There had been several cases of omegas hospitalized because they lived alone and didn’t have anyone to touch them - touch starvation, the newspaper articles called it. 

 

Noctis keeps a hand on Prompto’s back while he leads them to the dining room.

 

_ Curious _ , Ignis thinks.

 

\---

 

They are sitting at the dining room table, Noctis and Prompto on one side and Gladio and Ignis on the other. It feels like the time king Regis had pulled Ignis aside for a personal talk about Noctis’s schoolwork. 

 

Prompto won’t stop fidgeting, and the vein over Gladio’s brow looks like it could burst.

 

Noctis scoots closer to his friend, and Prompto calms down incrementally. 

 

“I have to tell your father,” Gladio says.

 

Prompto stands, his chair making a terrible noise against the floor. “This isn’t Noct’s fault! I- I asked him to come over,” he says. His arms are shaking, but he holds his ground against the alpha currently staring him down from across the table. “Please, Noct’s my only friend - and I can’t lose him,” Prompto says, biting his lip.

 

“Prompto helps with the dreams,” Noctis says quietly. 

 

Gladio rests his head in his hands. Ignis crosses his arms across his chest.

 

“You have to introduce him to your father. I won’t mention the sneaking out, but king Regis isn’t stupid,” Ignis says. This is a fair compromise, at least in Ignis’s mind. 

 

Noctis seems hesitant, but he nods.

 

Prompto is still standing, but he looks ready to bolt. Noctis puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” Noctis says. 

\---

 

Ignis and Gladio sandwich Noctis the whole way back to the citadel. There’s no way for him to sneak away with both of them watching him like a hawk.

  
“What were you thinking, Noct?” Gladio asks. Noctis, unsurprisingly, doesn’t answer.

 

“You can’t go to strange omegas’ houses in the middle of the night. Who knows what could happen-” Gladio could go on forever, lecturing Noctis until the sun comes up. Ignis takes pity on the wayward prince. 

 

“Go to sleep, we can talk about this in the morning,” he says, ushering Noctis into his room. 

 

Noctis flops onto his bed like he’s boneless. 

 

Ignis flicks off the lights on his way out and closes the door behind him. Gladio is waiting outside, one foot on the wall behind him. 

 

“Just because he isn’t an alpha, it doesn’t mean he can do whatever he wants,” Gladio says. He’s been clenching his fists since they got back. He’ll be arthritic by thirty if he isn’t careful.

 

“Maybe an omega will be good for him, after he’s cleared by security,” Ignis muses. An omega would certainly be good for Gladio, anyway. 

 

Gladio snorts. “So long as no one ends up pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Gladio's story.


	3. Gladio Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Gladio's story. This story will probably end up with more than 5 parts. ORZ
> 
> I added some new tags/warnings, so...read those. No warnings really applies to this chapter, so no worries.

“So, um, Gladiolus, what’cha reading?” Prompto asks. He hasn't been able to sit still for five minutes.

 

“A book,” Gladio responds. “And it’s just Gladio.”

 

“Okay, Just Gladio. What book are you reading?”

 

Gladio doesn't know how Noctis can stand being around this hyperactive kid all the time. Idly, he wonders what kind of grades Prompto gets. 

 

Gladio repositions himself in his chair so Prompto can't read over his shoulder.

 

“If you weren't an omega-” Gladio starts. Prompto flinches, like the reminder of his nature is a physical blow.

 

Prompto stands suddenly and stomps out of the room.

 

Noctis wakes up when the door slams.

 

“What's going on?” He asks, his hair rumbled on one side where he'd had his cheek smashed against the pillow. “You fightin’?”

 

Noctis pushes himself out of bed, the cast on his foot making a loud noise when it hits the hardwood floor.

 

Not even six months after his father had relented and let him move into an apartment in the city, Noctis had fallen down the stairs and broken his foot. (“And I thought I was supposed to be the clumsy one?” Prompto had said when he saw the cast the first time.)

 

Part of the deal his father had proposed was that Gladio had to move into the vacant apartment across the hall while Noctis recovered.  

 

Gladio quickly learns that Noctis’s omega friend is annoying. Cute, but annoying.

 

He's sensitive, too. Especially about being an omega. 

 

Noctis flops back, like he'd given up half way through getting up. “Why are you here, anyway? You're a crap butler,” Noctis says.

 

Gladio isn't entirely sure why he's here either. Regis had said someone needed to watch over the brat-prince, but he's not sure why it couldn't have been Ignis.

 

Maybe someone will break into Noctis’s apartment and give him something to do.

 

\--

 

“Teach me to fight,” Prompto all but demands. Gladio’s been doing nothing but training and babysitting the prince since he was forced to move into the apartment across the hall, so this is an interesting demand.

 

“Does the prince know you're here?” Gladio asks, arching his brow.

 

Prompto bites his lip and doesn't say anything. He's clenching his fists and his shoulders are hunched. He's serious about this, whatever it's about.

 

“Fine. But if you get hurt, it's your responsibility, kid.” Gladio finally says, relenting. The prince’s- and later the king’s- omega will need to know how to defend himself, anyway. 

 

“I'll show you some of the basics, but you have to tell me why you want to know how to fight all of a sudden,” Gladio says. A fair compromise, he thinks.

 

Prompto looks like he wants to say no, but he bares his teeth and nods. Cute, Gladio thinks. An omega playing at being alpha.

 

“So, um,” Prompto starts. He bounces from side to side awkwardly. “What do I do?”

 

“What can you do, kid?” Gladio asks. He’s got to establish a baseline, after all. 

 

“I can run,” Prompto says. Useful, but not great in a fight if he wants to win. 

 

“Hit me,” Gladio says, making a target with his outstretched hand. Prompto does. It’s a weak hit, hurting Prompto more than Gladio. His form is poor, but at least he doesn’t ask questions. Gladio can work with poor form, so long as Prompto does what he says. 

 

Some stupid voice in the back of his mind has something else to say about omegas doing as they’re told, but Gladio squashes it down. Noctis is just across the hall. 

 

\--

 

By the end of the afternoon, Gladio regrets thinking Prompto can do as he’s told. He constantly second-guesses himself, and it’s taken all of Gladio’s patience not to snap at him. 

 

Prompto is flushed red and panting, hunched over with his hands curled over his knees.

 

“Sit down,” Gladio says. “Cool down time.” 

 

Gladio sits with his legs crossed and puts his hands on his knees. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. He can hear Prompto shuffling around. After a few awkward seconds, Prompto sits. “Um, what now?” Prompto says.

 

“Close your eyes,” Gladio replies. Learn by doing, he mentally wills Prompto. “Breathe deeply. Try not to think so much.” Easier said than done for a person like Prompto.

 

“Easier said than done,” Prompto mumbles under his breath.

 

Prompto is close enough that Gladio can smell his sweat. It’s probably dripping between his shoulder blades, going lower… lower… lower….

 

Gladio pinches the skin of his thigh. Noctis. Across the hall.

 

“Are you ready to tell my why, now?” He asks. Distractions are good. 

 

“There’s an alpha,” Prompto starts. Gladio opens his eyes. Prompto is looking at him.

 

“There’s an alpha at school. He keeps talking about Noct and...and me. And I want to shut him up,” Prompto says. 

 

Gladio closes his eyes again. “Admirable,” he says. Why is he disappointed all of a sudden?

 

\--

 

The next time Gladio sees Prompto, there's a bruise on his face. It's starting to turn green around the edges. 

 

When Noctis sees, he makes a face like he wants to say something, but doesn't quite know how.

 

“Did you fall down the stairs too?” Gladio asks. He hopes Prompto at least won the fight.

 

“It's nothing,” Prompto says. Gladio can sniff out a lie from a mile away, and this is a lie for sure. Noctis is still making that face, and the atmosphere is tense.

“Can we just play King’s Quest? Please, Noct, I don't want to talk about this anymore.” Prompto says, folding in on himself. If he slouches anymore he’ll be on the floor, Gladio thinks to himself.

 

It's hard not to touch Prompto’s bruised cheek. When the kid plays on his phone, his eyes scrunch up and he bites his tongue, a little slip of pink peeking out of his mouth. Gladio's staring intently enough that he could count each and every freckle, if he wanted to (and he does).

 

He should probably know better than to get this close to Noctis’s omega, but there's something about Prompto that Gladio feels intensely drawn to. Like a moth to a flame.


	4. Gladio Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to have something happen this chapter, but... nothing happens in this chapter.
> 
> SOON.

The bruise has faded to an ugly yellow by the next time Gladio sees Prompto. 

The air between Noctis and his omega is stilted and awkward - did they have a fight? It’s none of Gladio’s business if they did, but… 

 

But nothing.

 

Noctis is still in his cast. Mostly he sleeps and goes to school, but that isn’t anything out of the ordinary. Ignis comes to the apartment at least once a day to check in. 

 

When Gladio goes to see how Sleeping Beauty and his omega are doing, he walks in on them, forehead to forehead. They’ve both got serious expressions on, and Prompto’s cheeks are pink. 

 

Gladio coughs to get their attention. Prompto’s head snaps up and his eyes lock onto Gladio’s.

 

“You kids good?” Gladio asks. 

 

Noctis groans in response and lets himself fall back on his bed. Prompto is staring intently at a spot on the floor. 

 

Just another day as the prince’s shield.

 

\---

 

Gladio is napping on his couch when he hears the door across the hall slam. 

 

It’s the middle of the day - Noctis should still be at school. If he’s skipping...well, Gladio’s not his father. Noctis is probably smart enough to not slam the door loud enough for him to hear if he’s playing hooky, though.

 

There are splotches of red on the floor in the hallway. When Gladio touches the red, his fingers come away sticky and smell like copper. Blood. 

 

The door is unlocked. Gladio pushes it open with his shoulder, ready for a fight.

 

“Don’t let people talk to you like that!” Noctis is shouting. Usually He’s not quick to anger; he’s a beta through and through. 

 

Prompto is supporting Noctis’s weight, his arm wrapped around Noctis’s waist. Noctis’s arm is slung over Prompto’s shoulder. They look like a mess. 

 

Noctis’s nose is bleeding, his mouth and chin coated in blood. 

 

“I told you I could handle it,” Prompto says, vacillating between a soft, calming omega voice and an angry teenager whine. His lip is split and there’s crusted blood on one cheek. When Prompto notices Gladio he startles.

 

“Gladiolus,” he says. “Gladio. Um.”

 

Fortunately, Gladio knows where the first aid kit is. He sets to bandaging Prompto’s knuckles (which are scraped raw, like he hit a wall instead of the shit who’s been picking on a prince of Lucis with a broken leg and his omega) and instructs Noctis to put pressure on his nostrils.  

 

“You’re going to need to tell me what’s going on now, Noctis,” Gladio says. Both Noctis and Prompto are pointedly not making eye contact with Gladio.

 

Gladio growls low in his throat. As expected, it doesn’t do anything to Noctis, but Prompto goes stock-still and faces Gladio properly. 

 

“It was my fault-” both Noctis and Prompto say at the same time. They look at each other. There’s some private conversation going on in their eyes. Gladio tries not to be jealous. 

 

“Is it the same alpha you’ve been having problems with?” Gladio asks. 

 

Noctis’s eyes narrow. “Been having?” 

 

In any other circumstance, Gladio is sure Prompto would be laughing - Noctis’s nostrils are plugged up with tissue paper. Right now, though, Prompto looks scared. He licks the forming scab on his lip (Gladio’s eyes follow the trail of Prompto’s pink tongue over his lower lip. Does it taste metallic from the blood, he wonders).

 

Gladio snaps back to the issue at hand.

 

Prompto is shaking like a leaf in the wind. Gladio wants to reach out and - and something. 

 

Noctis grabs Prompto by the elbow. “Prom, it’s ok, I’m not mad,” Noctis says. 

 

“He said that you’re just. You’re just using me because you aren’t a real alpha,” Prompto says. He’s looking at the spot on the floor again. “That we’re only friends because I’m omega, and that no one else wants you because you’re a beta.”

 

“Wh-what?” Noctis sputters. “I don’t want an omega - I just want my friend. I don’t care if you’re omega, I just care that you’re you.”

 

Prompto leans into Noctis’s hold, and Gladio feels like an intruder. He can’t leave, though. He feels like he’s rooted to the spot where he stands.

“And besides,” Noctis continues, “You aren’t my omega, and you have the right to be with anyone you want. You’ve never treated me like a prince, or an alpha, and you better not start now.” 

 

Maybe Gladio’s imagining it, but Noctis looked at him when he said that. Is he so transparent? 

 

\---

 

Ignis had demanded the name of the alpha that had been harassing Prompto. Gladio doesn’t want to know what Ignis intends to do with that information, but he’s sure they won’t be having any issues with this particular kid any time soon.

 

Even though Ignis is a beta, he can be as ruthless as any alpha when his de facto family is threatened. 

 

Noctis has made it a habit of sticking close to his friend (not his omega, Gladio reminds himself), but makes himself scarce when it’s just the three of them. 

  
Gladio hasn’t been alone with Prompto this often before. He doesn’t hate it.

 

Prompto doesn’t seem to hate it either.

 

\---

 

Noctis gets his cast taken off and Gladio moves back into the Amicitia family home near the citadel.

 

Things don’t change much, but they still change more than Gladio expects.

 

Noctis invites Gladio to dinner at his apartment now, and Prompto is almost always there. 

 

Usually, Gladio sits next to Ignis, but today Prompto is in his usual seat. Ignis is at a meeting, but he’s left food for the three of them to heat up. 

 

Ignis enforces a no-shoes rule whenever he’s around, and it’s become habit. Prompto is fidgety, and his bare foot touches Gladio’s more than once. Every time they touch, Prompto’s cheeks turn red and a pleasant scent rises up. 

 

For all Noctis’s beta status makes him oblivious, he certainly can’t miss the blushing and squirming from his best friend. 

 

“I’m going to the convenience store downstairs, does anyone want anything?” Noctis asks. 

 

He leaves quickly, taking his keys with him. 

 

He leaves quickly, and Gladio and Prompto are alone together with the half eaten lasagna.

 

“Um.”

  
“Well.”

 

Gladio wants to take Prompto’s hand and ask if it’s ok to - to something.

 

He doesn’t.

 

Prompto looks at a spot on the floor, and Gladio eats the rest of his lasagna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Gladio part 3.  
> Things will start heating up, I promise!


	5. Gladio Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio makes his intentions known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tiny baby chapter- I wanted to start on Prompto's part (finally!) sooner, so. Here's a transitional chapter, and the end of Gladio's POV (for now).

“I am here to submit my formal proposal to court Prompto Argentum.”

 

The sealed letter in Gladio’s hands shakes. He’s never been this nervous in his life.

 

“Why are you asking me? I told you, he’s not my omega,” Noctis says. 

 

“I don’t know who else to ask,” Gladio replies. Honestly. 

 

Noctis hums, making Gladio wait for an answer. It looks like he’s having a bit of fun at Gladio’s expense. “You sure are taking this seriously,” he finally says.

 

“It is serious. I’m serious.” 

 

“Make each other happy,” Noctis says. 

 

\---

 

The ring is safely tucked in Gladio’s breast pocket. He occasionally touches it to make sure it hasn’t fallen out or gone missing in the last hour or so.

 

It is tradition in Insomnia for alphas to give their intended (whether they are omega, beta, or alpha) a ring. At the end of the courting, Gladio will either get it back, or if successful, he won’t.

 

It is a simple silver band. For all of Prompto’s flashy clothes and styled hair, this ring feels right.

 

\---

 

“You. You asked Noct if you could  _ court _ me?” Prompto asks. He’s wearing his (cute) glasses again, and his hair is a mess. “Why would you… me?”

 

“Of course you,” Gladio says. Who else?

 

No one else lights up a room like Prompto, or smells just right like Prompto. Prompto is everything Gladio isn’t, and that’s a good thing as far as Gladio is concerned.

 

Prompto takes the ring in his hand and stares at it. 

 

“If you don’t want it,” Gladio starts.

  
“I do!” Prompto says. “I mean, of course I do.”

 

He puts the ring on his middle finger. It fits just right.

 

Prompto’s smile is blinding.


	6. Interlude I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I had conflicted feelings continuing this because it took me so dang long to write that all of my ideas have already been posted in other fics (lol), but...here I go.

Just Gladio,

I miss you. It’s cold and I want my human space heater. Things aren’t great here but we’re all alive. Talcott is learning to drive the old truck (the one we christened, wink) and I’ve been going on supply runs with him. We even got close to Lestallum the other day, but a hunter needed help and we had to turn around. Tell Iggy and Iris hi. Come to Hammerhead soon! Love you.

 

Prompto

 

\--

 

I’m sending this letter with Dave so hopefully, you receive it.

I miss you too. Iggy and Iris are fine. Iggy wants to know if you’ve been eating well. I hope you like the gift I’m sending - it was hard to get.

I love you,

G

 

\--

 

Big Guy,

How did you even get this? Did you steal it or were you saving it all this time? I had a dream that Noct was back. Do you think he’s coming? I hate this. I want to be with you and with Iggy and Noct again but I know we can’t. Not yet. But I’m not giving up and you better not give up either.

 

I love you.

Prompto

 

\--

 

Never give up. I’ll see you soon.

G

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I even wrote an actual letter (lol). Here it is: https://imgur.com/NyRxnVq  
> I changed the text a little, but the doodles feel important. I imagine Gladio's letters would be on dirty crumpled paper, even though realistically it would probably be the other way around.
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, the gift is cup noodles.)


End file.
